Dasi
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Sebuah dasi biru kesayangannya, kini melingkar di leherku.Tak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk meminjam dasinya. Dan terlebih untuk memakainya. Namun kini ia melingkarkannya di leherku. Hanya karena satu alasan... CINTA 'Hey, kau tau tidak? Si Natsu dari kelas 8C suka sama Lucy loh' 'Ssst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya' One shot! Warning : Typo(s), OOC-ness, dll. Mind to RnR?


Yo, minna! Saya kembali setelah beberapa minggu menghilang dari dunia FanFiction.

Kenapa saya buat FanFic baru? Karena ini adalah request dari Strawberry Ketchup-chi yang padahal udah merequest 1 bulan yang lalu.

Untuk yang FanFic Emerge Love at Missions belum bisa update karena memang chapter itu panjang banget. Pertarungan lawan Zeref gak selesai-selesai. Apalagi review belum mencapai target :( Hahaha, jadi mendingan saya buat FanFic request dulu deh.

Oh ya, untuk Erza S-Class Mage ... saya minta maaf karena belum bisa menjalankan request nya. Strawberry Ketchup-Chi request duluan soalnya. Maaf ya, nanti kalau udah ada waktu, saya usahakan buat dengan cepat. Saya udah masuk sekolah, jadi gak boleh buka-buka elektronik. Kecuali kalau diam-diam kayak gini.

Dan sepertinya saya akan berhenti dari dunia maya sampai beberapa bulan kedepan, alias HIATUS. Tapi sebelum saya benar-benar hiatus, saya akan berusaha membuat FanFic request dari kamu.

Oke, yang terakhir untuk... maaf saya lupa namanya, gomene! Saya cuma mau bilang sama anda kalau saya tidak terima request Fic rate M. Terutama yang Yuki dan Yaoi kayak gitu.

Oh ya, untuk yang baru-baru me-request, maaf kalau saya tolak ya... Bukannya gak mau, saya sih punya banyak ide untuk membuat fic yang anda request, tapi masalahnya saya gak punya banyak waktu. Sibuk! Udah gitu kan saya juga mau melanjutkan fic lainnya. Ini jadwal ficku kalau mau baca!

Together 4 Ever : (1 chapter lagi)

Knocked Out by Destiny, Back by Love : (3 chapter lagi)Kemungkinan discontinue karena males buat yang sedih-sedih... Soalnya Author ikut kebawa sedih.. D:

Fairy Tail Goes to Indonesia : Belum dihitung! Khehehe! ==" Gomen!

Emerge Love at Missions : (Unknown) Mungkin gak akan ada abisnya... XD Chapter 28 in progsess. Harap sabar ya!

Kalau begitu, tanpa basa-basi dan penjawaban dari saya, langsung saja dimulai... Ini dia ceritanya. Silahkan membaca!

* * *

**Request from Strawberry Ketchup-chi :**

**Pair : **NaLu

**Genre : **Romance, school life

**Tema : **Benda

* * *

_**Dasi**_

**by Himiki-chan**

**.**

**Request from Strawberry Ketchup-chi**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**_Sebuah dasi biru kesayangannya, kini melingkar di leherku._  
**

**_Tak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk meminjam dasinya._**

**_Dan terlebih untuk memakainya._**

**_Namun kini ia melingkarkannya di leherku._**

**_Hanya karena satu alasan..._**

**_CINTA_**

**_'Hey, kau tau tidak? Si Natsu dari kelas 8C suka sama Lucy loh'_**

**_'Ssst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!'_**

* * *

Setting :

Disini Natsu tidak memakai syal putih-kotak kesayangannya, tapi dia punya dasi kesayangannya. Rasanya aneh kalau school life story-nya, Natsu pakai syal.

Ceritanya ini hari terakhir MOS di Fairy Tail High School.

Di cerita ini, Gray kakaknya Lucy.

* * *

*KRIIIING! Subur~ lihat muka saya~*

"HUAAH! Berisik sekali alaram nya! Memang sekarang jam berapa sih?!" tanya Lucy yang dengan malasnya segera berjalan menuju ke arah meja di kamarnya, dimana alaram HP nya yang berlagu Demi Tuhan berbunyi

"Baru jam 5 kok, tidur lagi aja ah..." kata Lucy sambil beranjak ke kasurnya.

*saya tidak takut~*

"Aku lupa matiin alaramnya!" Seru Lucy segera meloncat turun dari kasurnya dan kembali menuju meja nya.

*saya tau dibelakang kamu sia- tuuup* Lucy segera mematikan alaramnya.

"Subur jangan berisik!" Ujar Lucy kembali melompat ke atas kasurnya, entah bagaima caranya, lalu kembali tertidur lelap.

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

* * *

"Hummm..." kata Lucy yang sudah kembali bangun dari tidurnya.

"Udah pagi belum ya?" Tanya Lucy sambil melirik ke arah jendela yang sudah sangat terang.

"HYAAA! Aku terlambat!" Seru Lucy segera mengambil HP nya, dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Jam 6.00?!" Kata Lucy tersentak kaget ketika melihat jam dindingnya yang telah menunjukan jam 6 tepat.

Setelah melihat ke arah jam, Lucy segera menuju ke arah shower room nya untuk mandi. Tidak mungkin kan, jika menggunakan bathup saat sedang terburu-buru?

"Yosh... semangat Lucy! Ini hari terakhir MOS!" Kata Lucy sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail High School**

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Sapa Lucy sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou, Lucy" jawab Erza.

"Ohayou... Lu-chan, tidak biasanya kau terlambat seperti ini" kata Levy.

"Ya... memang..." jawab Lucy yang sudah kebingungan mau jawab apa.

"Hei, ayo turun! Upacaranya sudah mau dimulai" kata Erza yang sudah berada di luar kelas.

"Iya, iya..." kata Lucy segera berjalan keluar dari kelas bersama anak-anak lainnya.

'Hah... ribetnya MOS harus pakai baju SD lagi.. Huft, mana ya dasiku?' Tanya Lucy dalam hati sambil memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam kantong roknya.

'Huah! Sial... dasi SMP nya gak kebawa lagi.." pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Hey, Lu-chan! Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Levy.

"Ah- tidak! Tidak! A-ayo, Levy-chan!" Kata Lucy setengah gugup karena bingung mau jawab apa.

'Hah.. aku memang tidak pandai berbicara ya. Mau jawab pertanyaan sahabat aja susah...' pikir Lucy sambil menuruni tangga.

"Upacara akan segera dimulai! Harap semuanya diam dan bisa diatur" kata kepala sekolah pendek, Makarov Dreyer.

"Huah... MOS itu membosankan ya! Lama sekali" ujar Lucy.

"Oh ya? Menurutku seru kok! Bahkan aku gak berasa sekarang udah hari terakhir. Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat" kata Levy.

"Ya... karena kau menyukai Gajeel si bendahara OSIS itu kan? Hah..." kata Lucy malas.

"A-aku tidak m-menyukai d-dia kok!" kata Levy gugup sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Ya. Kau memang tidak menyukainya. Tapi kau mencintainya. Ya kan?" Goda Lucy sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Huaah! Lu-chan! Jangan menggodaku! Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Kata Levy.

"Hey, jangan bohong. Aku kan seorang penulis cerita romansa cinta. Jadi aku tau segalanya tentang C-I-N-T-A" ujar Lucy sombong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, jika kau sendiri saja belum pernah mengalami cinta?!" Protes Levy.

"Iya sih.. tapi bukannya aku sering di pasang-pasangin dengan cowok-cowok di kelas sejak SD? Kenapa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku telah mencintai salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Lucy.

"Karena kenyataannya memang tidak!" Jawab Levy.

"Iya deh... iya deh..." kata Lucy pasrah.

"Hey, kenapa masih di sini?! Sana baris!" Seru si panitia OSIS yang paling galak di sekolah Fairy Tail ini.

"Go-gomen, kak! Lev-" Lucy terhenti karena menyadari Levy tidak ada di dekatnya.

'Hah, dasar... pasti dia udah baris duluan supaya gak kena marah. Kenapa gak kasih tau aku sih kalau ada panitia OSIS?!' gerutu Lucy dalam hati.

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

* * *

"Cape! Cape! Cape! Levy, gara-gara kamu nih! Aku jadi kena setrab gara-gara dikira terlambat datang!" Kata Lucy sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang pegal.

"Gomenne Lu-chan. Kalau tadi aku kasih tau kamu, aku jadi gak keburu kabur" kata Levy.

"Hah... terserah deh" kata Lucy yang lagi-lagi pasrah.

"Ara-ara... keluarkan makanan kalian ya, kalau yang bawa makanan nya salah, nanti maju ke depan" kata Mirajane, salah satu anggota OSIS dari kelas 9A yang sangat terkenal akan kebaikan sekaligus kesadisannya.

"Ini bener, terus... ya bener! Selanjutnya... Monyet-monyet gila = Momogi... Yah, aku salah!" kata Levy sambil maju ke depan.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu Levy-chan! Itu hukuman karena tadi kau meninggalkanku!" Kata Lucy.

Erza yang melihat hal itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lucy... Lucy... Masa sama sahabat sendiri aja kayak begitu sih..." kata Erza.

"Ya biarin... yang pentingkan aku sama Levy gak sampai kayak kakakku dan si pinky itu!" ujar Lucy.

"Maksudmu, Ko Gray dan Ko Natsu?" Tanya Erza.

"Yup! Dan untuk apa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ko kalau umurmu dengan mereka hanya beda beberapa bulan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mereka kakak kelas kita, Lucy..." jawab Erza.

"Makan yuk Za!" Ajak Lucy.

"Ya... aku duduk di samping mu ya!" Kata Erza yang mendapat anggukan dari Lucy.

"Hey, sudah ngumpul surat cinta untuk kakak OSIS nya belum?" tanya seorang anggota OSIS.

"Oh iya, nih suratnya!" kata Lucy segera mengambil surat-suratan dari dalam tasnya, dan mengumpulkannya.

Selesai makan, "Semuanya ke lapangan! Bawa dasi SMP kalian!"

"Haduh... aku gak bawa dasi SMP ku lagi.." kata Lucy sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ya sudah lah. Nanti juga dipinjamin sama anggota OSIS, Lucy..." kata Erza sambil menepuk pundak Lucy pelan

"Okey lah kalau begitu" kata Lucy.

"Hueeh! Kenapa harus sekarang? Padahal kan aku belum makan!" Rengek Levy.

"Siapa suruh ngerjain hukumannya lama-lama.."

* * *

**Lapangan depan Fairy Tail High School **

_Lucy Pov_

Kini aku berada di lapangan depan sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Aku berbaris bersama teman-temanku yang lainnya. Kulihat banyak juga tuh yang tidak bawa dasi SMP. Kalau begitu santai saja lah. Lebih baik aku mendengarkan para OSIS yang lagi mengobrol saja... Maka dari itu, kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping.

"Oke, kali ini.. kalian harus belajar memakai dasi SMP. Untuk para anggota OSIS, ajarin yang bener!" Kata Mirajane.

"Ya.. Ya.. Cerewet!" Kata Laxus, salah satu anggota OSIS dari kelas 9B, sambil melepaskan headseat yang terpasang di kepalanya.

"Kau bilang apa, Laxus?!" Tanya nya sambil mendekati Laxus denfan deathglare demon nya.

"Yup, Mira-nee mulai lagi. Mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Kadang sangat romantis, kadang sngat menjengkelkan" kata Lisanna.

Mendengar hal itu, aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Banyak banget nih yang gak bawa dasi" komentar salah satu OSIS.

Ya, benar sekali. Termasuk aku... Huaah! Gara-gara bangun kesiangan nih.

"Ya udah, pinjamin lah..." jawab anggota OSIS lainnya dengan santai.

Entah siapalah namanya. Tapi aku tidak begitu hafal nama-nama OSIS. Lagipula, untuk apa dihafal?

"Oi! Luce, eh... namamu Luce kan?" tanya seseorang.

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke depan. Kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut pink berdiri di depanku. Ya, tak salah lagi. Dia pasti Natsu si bodoh itu -3- Dia gak sopan ya? Sifat kakakku juga gitu sih. Tapi gak sampai sebegitunya juga. Dan kakakku kan gak sebodoh dia. Aku saja bingung, kenapa orang sebodoh dia bisa jadi OSIS.

"Lucy! Bukan Luce" jawabku.

"Okey, Lucy kau tidak bawa dasi kan?" tanyanya.

Tanpa membuka mulut, aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia segera memakaikan dasi nya di leherku. Aku sedikit terkejut akan perilakunya. Sebuah dasi biru kesayangannya, kini melingkar di leherku. Tak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk meminjam dasinya. Dan terlebih untuk memakainya. Namun kini ia melingkarkannya di leherku. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas.

"Kau pinjam punyaku saja, Luce" katanya sambil menunjukan cengirannya yang menurutku sangat manis itu.

DEG! DEG! Hey, kenapa ini? Jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Oh, aku tau. Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Seperti di novel-novel yang kubuat itu... KYA! Tidak, tidak! Tidak secepat itu juga kan?

"Um, Luce?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"E-eh, iya. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau melamun ya... Okey, sini kuajari cara memakai dasinya" ujarnya.

"Ya baiklah, jadi caranya bagaimana?" tanya ku sambil melihat ke arah dasinya yang sedang melingkar di leherku.

Aku melihat sebuah tulisan namanya yang tertulis di sana dengan sangat rapi. Ya, aku sedang memakai dasinya. Bisakah kau pikirkan apa maksud dari seorang pria yang memakaikan dasinya kepada seorang wanita?

"Jadi ini di lipat ke sini, lalu ke sini, terus dimasukan ke sini..." katanya sambil mengikatkan dasinya yang sedang kupakai.

"Oi! Natsu, ajarin yang lain juga dong!" seru seseorang yang sedang berada di dekatku. Entah siapa dia, yang pasti seorang perempuan. Aku sedikit kesal ia menggangguku...

"Huh? Kan masih banyak anggota OSIS yang lain. Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Natsu.

"Ya tapi kan setiap orang ngajarin langsung banyak-banyak!" protesnya.

"Ya udah sih! Bentar-bentar..." kata Natsu.

"Oi!" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Bentar! Aku ngajarin Lucy dulu! Kan kakaknya sering bantuin aku. Jadinya sekarang gantian, aku bantuin adiknya!" ujar Natsu.

Seriously? Bukankah kakakku sering bertengkar dengan nya? Kakak ku itu rivalnya kan? Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Natsu...

"Okey, Luce... Tadi sampai dimana ya? Oh ya, setelah di ikat ke sini, lalu yang ini di kesiniin. Lalu ditarik ke bawah..." katanya sambil terus mengikatkan dasinya yang kupakai ini.

Aku terus memperhatikan dengan baik, lalu ia kembali angkat bicara, "Sudah mengerti kan Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Um" jawabku.

"Okey, ulang ya..." kata Natsu segera menarik keluar dasinya agar kembali terlepas.

"Hei, bantuin kita dulu napa?" tanya mereka.

"Ya, ya... bentar ya Luce!" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Abis begini, gimana?" tanya Lisanna.

"Dikekananin lah" jawab Natsu yang mulai bertingkah laku tidak sopan lagi.

Tapi kenapa saat berbicara denganku, dia berbicara dengan halus ya?

"Maksudnya di kekananin itu gimana?!" tanya Levy.

"Hah... bodoh banget sih" ujarnya.

Kau juga bodoh kan, Natsu?

"Iketin lah!" ujar yang lainnya.

"Ikat sendiri! Memangnya aku siapamu" jawabnya.

Kelewatan gak sopan ya...? =="

"Ya sudah sana! Minta ajarin Mira!" kata Natsu.

"Huf ya sudah lah. Mendingan sama Kak Mira aja. Daripada Ko Natsu ngajarnya gak bener" jawab mereka sambil meninggalkan tempat itu, hingga menyisakan aku dan dia sendiri.

"Ya baguslah kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil kembali berjalan ke arahku.

"Ayo lanjut, Luce" katanya dengan nada yang pelan dan halus.

? ? ? Sungguh! Sekarang otakku dipenuhi tanda tanya dengan perubahan sikapnya yang berbda 180 derajat dari yang tadi.

"Nah, pertama... coba kau lipat yang ini ke kanan hingga berbentuk menyilang..." kata Natsu.

Dan langsung saja aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku segera memegang dasinya yang kupakai dan melipat nya ke kanan. Lalu ia ikut memegang dasi nya hingga ujung tangannya memegang tanganku. Dengan di sengaja, maupun tidak di sengaja. Kulihat, pipinya merona merah. Dan kurasakan jari-jariku yang disentuhnya itu menghangat. Tak mau buang-buang waktu, aku kembali melihat ke arah dasi yang kupakai.

"Setelah itu, yang lebih panjang ini dimasukan ke dalam sini" kata Natsu.

"Okey, setelah itu, ikat ke sini... Dan di kekanankan" kata Natsu.

Aku terus menuruti perkataannya. Juga dia yang sedikit membantuku untuk mengikatkannya. Hingga kedua tangan ku dengan nya saling bersentuhan. DEG! DEG! Oh, Kami-Sama! Kenapa dengan jantungku? Kenapa harus berdetak sekencang ini? Jadi... ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Bodoh nya aku telah menulis banyak novel cinta, tapi tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya cinta itu.

"Lalu, ditarik ke bawah, dan... selesai!" katanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dasinya yang sedang kupakai ini, sembari tersenyum manis.

Pipiku terasa sangat panas, rasanya pipiku seperti sedang terbakar. Dan mungkin pipiku sudah semerah kepiting rebus yang kumakan kemarin. Tapi sepertinya Natsu tidak begitu memperhatikannya sih. Yaah~ Dia memang tidak terlihat begitu cool sih. Itu karena tampang muka nya yang seperti orang polos. Tapi menurutku ia tampan kok. Dan bagiku, mukanya itu sangat lucu dan manis. Terutama saat ia tersenyum manis seperti tadi. Rasanya, aku seperti ingin melontarkan kata _Maukah kau __me__njadi__ pacarku?_ Tapi aku tau itu sangat tak memungkinkan.

"Okey, Luce! Kau coba ikat sendiri ya!" kata Natsu sambil menarik keluar dasinya hingga ikatannya terlepas.

Yeah, dan karena aku sangat memperhatikannya dengan jelas, dan memang aku sangat ingin untuk memperhatikannya. Aku menjadi sangat hafal bagaimana cara memakainya walau baru diajari 2 kali saja. Hoho! Aku memang hebat ya?

Ia menyengir ke arahku, "Kau hebat Luce!" pujinya.

"A-arigatou, Natsu..." jawabku.

Hey, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

"Okey, ini dasinya... Terimakasih" kataku tersenyum lembut sambil melepaskan dasinya dari leherku.

Ia segera mengambilnya sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum kepadaku, "Yo! Sama-sama Luce!"

"Ko Natsu! Pinjamin dasinya dong!" kata Levy.

"Pinjam aja sama Erza. Dia udah selesai juga tuh" ujar Natsu sambil membalikan badannya dan pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hih... giliran Lu-chan dipinjamin... Dasar!" kata Levy.

Aku sih ingin bilang kalau dasinya memang tidak pernah boleh dipakai siapapun karena ia sangat menyukai dasinya. Ya, memang. Bahkan terdapat tulisan namanya yang bukan tertulis dari hanya sekedar pensil atau bulpen. Bahkan kakakku bilang begitu. Tapi... mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan hal itu kalau dia meminjamkan nya padaku. Whatever deh, gomen Levy...

"Hehehe, mungkin Natsu sudah kecapean. Jadi dia tidak mau ngajarin lagi. Kamu pinjam punya Erza aja, Levy-chan!" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hah, baiklah. Bye, Lu-chan!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku.

Well, karena aku sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi, aku jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja deh. Hum, cinta ya? Jadi seperti itu ya rasanya jatuh cinta. Huaah! Sangat menyenangkan ya. Untuk memikirkan dia saja... itu sudah membuat jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Walau begitu, aku merasa nyaman sekalipun jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Berbeda sekali dengan saat jantungku berdetak cepat karena ketakutan. Yeah, aku masih terus mengingatnya. Kejadian tadi. Dan mungkin aku memang akan selalu mengingatnya.

Sebuah dasi biru kesayangannya, kini melingkar di leherku. Tak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk meminjam dasinya. Dan terlebih untuk memakainya. Namun kini ia melingkarkannya di leherku. Hanya karena satu alasan... CINTA

'Hey, kau tau tidak? Si Natsu dari kelas 8C suka sama Lucy loh' bisik seseorang yang mampu membuatku tersentak kaget.

'Ssst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!' lanjutnya.

Ya, aku mendengar semua bisikan itu. Namun mereka pasti tidak sadar kalau aku berada di dekat mereka. Perkataan itu benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipiku kembali memanas. Yeah, aku tau itu. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Natsu...

* * *

**3 Days Later (09.45 pm)**

Still Lucy Pov

Levy benar... Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan aku merasa kalau kejadian tersebut baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun nyatanya ini sudah lewat tiga hari. Aku... masih ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Aihishiteru, Natsu Dragneel. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Yeah, aku pun juga baru menyadari sifatmu yang ramah dan halus ini pada hari terakhir MOS. Jadi bukan Love First Sight. Hahaha! Dia cukup tampan bagiku. Walau wajahnya tidak terlihat cool seperti Rogue/ Gray, tapi... ia sangat cocok dengan wajah polosnya. Kau cinta pertamaku yang sebenarnya. You make me falling love with you, Natsu.

Aku melirik ke arah jam. Ya, ini memang sudah sangat malam. Yosh, aku harus segera tidur. Karena besok aku akan sekolah lagi. Pastinya. Aku segera merebahkan diriku ke kasur ku yang sangat empuk. Kurapikan bantal dan selimutku. Lalu aku menutup kedua mataku dengan rapat.

Oyasumi mama, papa... dan Natsu. Aku mencintai kalian.

**-The End-**

* * *

Selesai! ^^ Bagaimana ceritanya, Strawberry Ketchup-chi? OOC ya? Gomen... Hehehe!

Sebuah kisah yang yang dicampir dengan imajinasi Author, dan jadilah FanFic NaLu :3

Perasaan aku buat cerita ini sadis banget, manfaatin cowok cuma buat bikin fic... ;p Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk! Hahaha, manfaatin..? ._. gak juga sih. Kan itu kejadian tanpa disengaja...

Sebenarnya sih punya banyak ide, cuma kalau nulis dengan kisah nyata kan lebih asyik gitu XP

Natsu agak galak gak apa-apa kan? Banyak juga fic yang sifatnya kayak gitu.

Author : Hey, ayo... tau gak sikap kayak Natsu di FanFic ini, kalau di Jepang disebut apa?

Temen Author : Tau lah...

Author : ==" Ya, pokonya begitulah FanFic ini dibuat. Jadi bukan karena aku jatuh cinta beneran, gitu...

Temen Author : Dia gak mungkin jatuh cinta sama orang lain lagi kalau dia masih cinta sama-

Author : OKEY MINNA! REVIEW PLEASE!

Temen Author : =="

* * *

**Omake**

*BRAK* pintu kelas 8C terbanting dengan sangat keras.

"Yo, icefreak! Ayo bertarung!" seru Natsu yang berada di depan.

"Males ah... mendingan baca-baca surat dari anak kelas 7" jawab Gray yang sedang membaca-baca surat cinta MOS.

"Cih, mentang-mentang dapet suratnya banyak... Gua juga dapet banyak!" Ujar Natsu sembari berjalan ke kursinya.

"Hah..." keluh Natsu yang sepertinya kelelahan, sambil mrngeluarkan surat-suratnya yang bertumpukan dalam tas, lalu menjejerkannya di meja.

Seketika, pipi Natsu merona merah saat melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis di salah satu suratnya, "Lu- Lucy..."

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
